Verdadero Amor
by Daryaak
Summary: Harry está enamorado, pero no sabe si decírselo a la persona por miedo a ser rechazado, ¿dejará el miedo de lado? lean!


**Verdadero amor**

**Cuatro amigos caminaban por lo pasillos del colegio que estaban abarrotados de alumnos, y comentaban felices y nerviosos la noticia que había hace un día.**

**¿Con quién irán? – preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo, con los ojos color celestes y un buen cuerpo. Él se llamaba Ron Weasley.**

**No lo sé – respondió una muchacha algo alta, con el pelo color café oscuro, liso, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos ojos color azules marinos y un muy buen físico, cosa que tenía loco a la mitad del alumnado masculino, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo, un muchacho con los ojos color verde esmeralda brillantes, detrás de unas gafas redondas, con una cicatriz en la frente, un pelo color negro azabache y muy alborotado (ya me imagino que saben quién es, ¿no, es Harry.. xD). Ella era Britney Black.**

**Cómo no lo vas a saber – exclamó una muchacha un poco más baja que la anterior, con los ojos color castaños claros, el pelo un poco más debajo de los hombros, color castaño claro y ondulado y un buen físico, que no envidiaba mucho con el de su amiga. Ella se llamaba Hermione Granger – tienes a medio Hogwarts detrás de ti.**

**Brit era muy coqueta por naturaleza, siempre se ponía cosas que resaltaban su figura y siempre era muy sensual, cosa que siempre traía loco a muchos hombres, sobretodo a su mejor amigo.**

**Pero podrás saber que yo quiero ir con una sola persona – respondió ella que, inconscientemente, miró a Harry, como queriendo decirle algo, pero, "gracias a Dios", él no se dio cuenta, sólo sus amigos y la miraron sonrientes.**

**Imagínense que yo tengo que iniciar el baile – dijo un desanimado Harry – ya no aguanto más estar en este estúpido Torneo.**

**Harry – dijo dulcemente Britney mientras le ponía una mano en la cabellera a Harry y se la desordenaba muy cariñosamente, cosa que hizo que él se sonrojara – tú no tienes la culpa, todo es por culpa de alguien que quiere perjudicarte, pero yo voy a estar contigo – y le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, que estaba llena de sinceridad.**

**Disculpen – dijo un muchacho, rompiendo ese maravilloso momento (¡Mata pasiones!), dirigiéndose a Britney – Britney, ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?**

**Britney lo miró por unos segundos, mientras Harry se moría de celos.**

**Lo tengo que pensar – dijo ella – pero no estoy muy segura – y el muchacho asintió mientras se iba.**

**¿Cuántas personas van, Brit? – preguntó Hermione, divertida por la cara de fastidio de su amiga.**

**No lo sé – respondió ella algo molesta – tan solo espero que me dejen de molestar, porque si no me invita la persona con la que estoy pensando ir, creo que no voy a ir, a no ser que otra persona, que sea simpática y atractiva, me invite, pero nadie le gana al dueño de mi corazón – terminó en un susurro apenas audible, pero eso lo escucharon Hermione y Ron y se dijeron a sí mismos que tenían que decirle a Harry que se apresurara a pedirle que fuera su pareja.**

**Harry había estado muy callado, la verdad es que estaba metido en sus pensamientos. **

**Él quería ir con Britney, él estaba seguro de que la amaba, siempre la quiso proteger, cuando fueron a la Cámara Secreta, él no dejó que fuera con él a buscar a Ginny, él no quería que le pasara nada, pero le daba vergüenza pedírselo, no sabía que hacer.**

**¿Me esperan en la biblioteca, chicos? – dijo Brit – es que voy a buscar un libro a la Sala Común y vuelvo.**

**Si quieres te acompaño – dijo Harry.**

**Britney lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa.**

**No hace falta, Harry – le dijo ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejando a un embobado y sonrojado Harry.**

**¡Eh, Harry! – dijo Ron – para de babear que vas a inundar el colegio.**

**Harry le echó una mirada de enojo y fue con sus amigos a la biblioteca.**

**Harry – dijo Hermione – invítala al baile – él la miró sorprendido – Britney espera que tú la invites, estoy segura de que eres tú – y le sonrió – cuando estabas sumido en tus pensamientos, ella dijo que ella quería ir con una sola persona y te miró a ti – él la miró sorprendido, nuevamente – no seas tímido e invítala, antes que te ganen – y siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca.**

**Harry estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione, si eso era verdad, la tendría invitar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había tomado una decisión.**

**Llegaron al a biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa hasta que llegó Brit, con la respiración entrecortada por haber corrido.**

**Listo – dijo ella, sentándose y abriendo el libro – es de mi padre y me lo dio, salen muchas cosas sobre transformaciones y sobretodo de personas a animales. Ya saben – les sonrió – él es animago ilegal – y rió por lo bajo.**

**Brit – dijo Harry - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – ella asintió -¿Pero a solas?**

**Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero accedió mientras salían de la biblioteca y sus amigos los miraban con una sonrisa.**

**Estuvieron caminando hasta que entraron a un aula vacía. **

**¿Y bien? – preguntó Brit - ¿De qué querías hablar?**

**Pues, bueno – empezó un nervioso Harry, cosa que notó Britney y lo vio con infinita dulzura – es que… este… yo… te… tequeríapreguntarsiqueiressermiparejaenelbaile**

**Harry – dijo ella, muy cariñosamente, acercándose al chico, cosa que hizo que él se pusiera más nervioso – por favor, cálmate y repite lo que me dijiste que no te entendí nada – y le sonrió, cosa que dejó un poquitito más calmado a Harry. (una gotita es mejor decir…)**

**Es que… yo… yo te… te quiero preguntar si quieres ser mi pareja en el baile – y se sonrojó.**

**Britney lo miraba muy detenidamente, pero en su mirada no había ternura, bueno, sí había, pero lo que más tenía su mirada era amor.**

**Claro que acepto, Harry – dijo ella, tan contenta que lo abrazó.**

**Harry sintió como Britney lo abrazaba y sintió que se ponía tan rojo como el pelo de Ron, pero se lo correspondió, mientras sentía los cabellos castaños de Britney en su cara, sus manos en su cuello y todo eso causaba una sensación rara y agradable a la vez en él.**

**La separó lentamente de él hasta que quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia y quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos color azules marinos que tanto le gustaban, que lo volvían loco.**

**Brit – dijo Harry, en un susurro.**

**Dime – le dijo ella, en un susurro también.**

**Yo…. Yo te tengo decir algo muy importante – le dijo él, mientras se acercaba de apoco a ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y que sus corazones latieran a mil por hora.**

**¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella en un susurro, ya que el acercamiento de Harry la tenían tan nerviosa, que apenas podía hablar.**

**Que yo… yo… - Harry estaba cada vez más cerca de Brit, muy cerca de sus labios, hasta que estaban a unos escasos milímetros, así pudiendo sentir la respiración entrecortada de cada uno – yo te amo – y acortó la distancia hasta besarla. **

**Brit estaba muy sorprendida al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que le dijo: "te amo…", pero aun así, le respondió al beso, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, pero la agarró firmemente de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos en su cuellos y jugaba con su pelo, desordenándolo más.**

**En ese beso se demostraron todo lo que se querían, amaban, ya que al principio el beso fue tímido, pero luego se convirtió en un beso muy apasionado, así demostrando los sentimientos del otro. **

**Cuando el aire hizo falta se tuvieron que separar, a regañadientes.**

**No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, Harry – le dijo Brit, después de que halla recuperado la respiración.**

**Creo que lo sé – le dijo el pelinegro – ya que yo también lo he esperado – y mirándose a los ojos, se besaron nuevamente.**

**Por cierto – dijo Brit – después de que se separaron de ese beso – yo también te amo – y lo besó muy apasionadamente.**

**Bri… Brit – le dijo él, con la respiración entrecortada - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**Obvio que sí, señor Potter – le respondió ella y él la besó nuevamente.**

**Cuando se separaron y se quedaron mirando directamente a lo ojos, mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.**

**¿Vamos a la biblioteca, amor? – le preguntó Brit muy dulcemente a su nuevo novio.**

**Sí – respondió él – creo que es lo mejor, deben de estar preocupados – y se sonrieron y se fueron de la mano hacia la biblioteca, con miradas de asombro y de envidia de los alumnos al verlos pasar de la mano.**


End file.
